1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of water operated rotating scrubbing brush devices, and more particularly to a device which generates a high amount of torque, without the use of any gearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of different styles of water operated rotating brush cleaning devices. However, all of these devices have drawbacks, as will be discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,640 to Sekula, et al. discloses a device with a rotating brush and a built-in liquid washing agent feeder. The Sekula, et al. device comprises a sealed chamber containing a disk with vanes located around its perimeter. The disk is connected to the rotating brush via a hollow shaft. A single nozzle positioned at the perimeter of the sealed chamber directs water at the vanes, thereby turning the disk and brush. After turning the disk, the water drains out of the sealed chamber through a channel in the hollow shaft to the brush below. The Sekula, et al. device, due to its single nozzle for turning the rotatable disk and the attached brush, would not be expected to develop sufficient torque with which to rotate the brush when the brush is brought into contract with the item being washed, such as a vehicle. This problem would likely be compounded by the limited rate at which water would be expected to drain from the device, and the accompanying back-pressure in the device which might result. Moreover, the Sekula, et al. device just has a single, water driven brushing mode, during which soap will be dispensed, but no other mode where just clean water can be dispensed directly from the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,771 to Gonzalvo discloses a water-driven brush device for washing dishes that is connected to a sink faucet. The full force of the inlet water drives a turbine. The turbine drives a brush through gears to thereby increase the available torque. After turning the turbine, the majority of the water is directed through an outlet hose away from the brush, with only a minority of water being directed to the brush. The Gonzalvo device does not include a means to distribute cleaning solution to the item being washed and also lacks any means to choose between a scrubbing mode and a rinse mode. Moreover, while gearing may increases the available torque, the rotation speed of the brush is thereby lowered, and the overall design becomes more complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,911 to Haines describes a water operated rotary cleaning brush device similar to the Gonzalvo device, in that once the inlet water finishes turning a turbine, the majority of the water is directed out of the device, away from the brush, and is not available for washing the item being scrubbed. The Haines device has a single, scrubbing mode of operation, but no rinse mode of operation, and soap distribution system.